Parle moi
by vaunie5962
Summary: Une soirée qui ne passe pas exactement comme prévue. Quatre chapitres. Slash Mcdanno, Danny/OC Attention mentions de non-con, inceste et violence physique.
1. Chapter 1

_Un merci particulier à Yayi. C'est court, en deux chapitres. Mis derrière le voile maintenant pour le second chapitre que je devrais poster demain. _

Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Il avait honte, oui honte de lui-même et honte de ne pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Honte de ne pas avoir su en parler même plusieurs années après et de se retrouver aujourd'hui dans cette situation.

La soirée avait si bien commencé pourtant. Après une longue discussion au bord de la plage accompagnée de bières et du clapotis des vagues, des vérités et des sentiments avaient été dévoilés. Un baiser d'abord timide, juste un effleurement de lèvres puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, des bouches s'entrouvraient, des langues se cherchaient pour finalement se trouver. Des souffles accélérés et un sentiment de naturel, de bien-être, de volupté s'était installé. Une redécouverte pour l'un, une nouveauté pour l'autre. Un baiser des plus sensuels et des plus passionnés qui les avait amenés rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il lui avait fait monter ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassant non-stop jusqu'au salon. Leur attirance était si forte, l'attente avait été si longue : presque trois ans après leur première rencontre et après une longue semaine de travail et une nouvelle course-poursuite dangereuse qui avait bien effrayé Danny, celui-ci s'était mis de nouveau en colère contre le brun, partant dans un long monologue de sa spécialité lui reprochant comme toujours son inconscience, ses actions irréfléchies… Jusqu'à se voir interrompu de la plus belle des manières : des lèvres chaudes se posant sur les siennes. Cette action l'avait totalement bloquée sur place, lui ôtant définitivement toutes pensées cohérentes et envies de continuer son monologue. L'intervention de Chin les fit se séparer mais ne leur enleva pas le souhait de continuer leur « conversation » un peu plus tard en privé.

Elle s'était donc poursuivie ce soir chez Steve et à la plus grande joie des deux, les sentiments s'étaient, bien entendu, révélés réciproques. Et leur baiser les avait donc naturellement entraîné là, sur le canapé du salon- la chambre étant trop loin et le désir se faisant trop oppressant. Ils ne voulaient pas attendre une minute de plus.

_« Hum tu es si appétissant, comment pourrais-je résister ? »_

Ces quelques mots, prononcés par une voix remplie de désir et de luxure avait réveillé quelque chose d'enfoui en lui. Une chose qu'il pensait avoir dépassé. Un terrible souvenir qui avait déjà mis beaucoup d'années à dépasser. _Non, non Danny tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est l'homme que tu aimes qui t'embrasse là. Il n'y aucune raison de paniquer, _se disait-il intérieurement pendant que son cou était dévoré de baisers.

_« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Danny tu le sais ça, tu le sens ça ? »_

Et alors que Steve s'apprêtait à le déshabiller, Danny commençait à craquer. Il voulait se retenir, il se devait de dépasser ses peurs, ne rien montrer à son beau Seal. Il devait continuer absolument. Même si l'envie et la peur s'étaient mélangés vivement chez lui. Alors que Steve faisait descendre ses lèvres sur son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il lui ouvrait sa chemise, une main s'apprêtait à se glisser plus bas en même temps.

Là la peur gagnait et il le repoussait violemment de lui, l'envoyant valdinguer au sol et évitant tout juste le contact avec la table basse. Sonné, l'ex Seal s'apprêtait à se relever et engueuler son second. Mais quand il le vit, allongé la tête entre les mains, des reniflements dus à des sanglots qui coulaient librement, l'inquiétude et la consternation prirent toute la place. Il ne savait plus comment agir, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il dit, pourquoi cette réaction ? Des possibilités se présentaient à lui, de la plus incongrue à la moins agréable. Il avait peur que ce soit cette dernière et c'est de manière prudente qu'il avança sa main vers le corps tremblant, secoué par les larmes. Un simple effleurement de l'épaule suffit au blond à se rétracter encore plus, le faisant rouler en boule sur le côté tournant le dos à Steve. Ses craintes les plus profondes s'accentuèrent quand il entendit cette phrase prononcée d'un ton désespéré.

_« Arrête Stéphane, arrête ! Ne me fais pas de mal je t'en prie. Ne me fais pas de mal ! »_

_Tbc…_

_Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plu ou non. J'attends vos avis._


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite comme convenue. Et comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment : attention sujet sensible. Mentions d'inceste, non-con et un peu de violence physique. Si l'histoire de Danny est bien fausse, les faits racontés sont inspirés d'une histoire vraie, même si certains éléments ont été rajoutés. L'histoire d'une personne que je ne connais que trop bien malheureusement…_

_« Babe, babe, réveilles-toi. C'est moi, c'est Steven ! »_

_« Non Stéphane, arrêtes, arrêtes tu me fais mal ! »_

Un sentiment de colère mélangé à de la surprise totale s'installaient dans l'esprit de Steve. Colère pour ce Stéphane qui a eu l'audace de traumatiser son Danno, de le rendre si vulnérable, si fragile, si peureux. Jamais en trois ans il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Il avait peur à ce moment d'entendre l'horrible vérité sortir de la bouche du blond mais à ce moment il devait absolument trouver un moyen pour l'aider à sortir de cet état. Toujours avec douceur et prudemment, il tenta une nouvelle approche caressant tendrement la joue trempée de son homme. Les tremblements semblèrent s'accentuer encore plus en même temps que les larmes coulant continuellement sur son si beau visage. Les cris s'étaient taris, laissant place au murmure constant du mot Non, non, non… Les gestes ne semblant pas le faire sortir de son cauchemar, l'ex-Seal chercha une autre idée. Il la trouva au bout de quelques secondes.

_« Chut, mon Danno. Chut, c'est fini ! Il n'y a plus de Stéphane. Tu es là avec moi. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »_

A l'évocation du surnom que lui donnait sa fille et son coéquipier, le corps du lieutenant s'arrêta de trembler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Il réalisait rapidement qu'en effet, il n'était pas dans le lit de la chambre d'amis de sa tante mais sur le canapé qu'il avait déjà squatté un bon moment chez l'homme qu'il aime. Plus rassuré, il se tourna lentement pour affronter le regard de ce dernier. Le visage de celui-ci était mangé par l'inquiétude et il reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait, la honte monta en lui et les sanglots reprirent. Il venait de repousser violemment le seul homme qui était capable de lui apporter de l'amour. Connaissant maintenant ses sentiments pour lui, il ressentait du regret. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait passer outre comme ça ? Il venait de commencer quelque chose avec cet homme absolument génial qui le rendait totalement chèvre parfois. Sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences. Se jetant dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, croyant que toutes ses craintes allaient disparaître d'un seul coup sans les avoir affronté avant. Et maintenant, il allait le détester : il en était sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand il apprendra la vérité ? Qui voudrait d'un homme avec d'aussi profondes blessures mentales ? Il s'en voulait tellement, c'était horrible. Devant l'absence de mouvement du brun, ses doutes dominèrent sa pensée et il se mit à répéter tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur le canapé, les bras enserrés autour de la taille :

_« Suis désolé babe. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, tellement désolé, tellement… »_

Le voir ainsi lui serrait la poitrine et le cœur encore plus. Mais de quoi il était désolé ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ? N'écoutant que son cœur et sa raison, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et sans brusquerie, passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui faisant poser sa tête sur la sienne. Docile, mais pas calmé pour autant, Danny se laissa faire. Le mot désolé sortait constamment de sa bouche. Steve se trouvait totalement impuissant et faible devant la profonde détresse de son amour. Ne sachant pas quels mots employer, il se dit qu'une oreille attentive et une épaule pour évacuer était la meilleure solution. Il le laissait prendre son temps, décider de lui-même s'il était capable d'en parler ou non. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui mettre la pression. La tête de Danny changea de place et vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était rendue difficile par les sanglots constants. Il devait lui en parler, il devait crever l'abcès. Il savait maintenant que c'était le seul moyen d'avancer. Il avait si mal. Une douleur qui ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté depuis maintenant 32ans.

Son état se calma au bout de très longues minutes ponctuées de caresses tendres sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux. Une main chaude, douce qui se voulait rassurante. Il avait confiance en lui, il sait qu'il pouvait lui en parler. Prêt à assumer les conséquences et le regard de dégoût, terriblement las de garder ça pour lui, il se sentait enfin prêt à en parler. Quitte à perdre l'homme de sa vie.

Steve n'avait toujours rien dit depuis tout à l'heure en dehors des _Ca va aller, Danno, ça va aller, je suis là, je suis là. _C'était le moment.

_« J'avais… J'avais cinq ans quand ça s'est passé… »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas en parler babe, ne te force surtout pas ! Tu n'es pas obligé, tu le sais ! »_

_« Je… Je sais. Mais j'en ai besoin. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne avant. Et au risque… Au risque de te perdre, je veux… Je veux pouvoir t'expliquer. »_

_« J'ai bien une petite idée donc je ne veux pas te forcer la main. »_

_« Je… Je le veux ! »_

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La main n'avait pas cessée ses caresses et il y trouva suffisamment de confiance et de courage dans ce geste pour réveiller le passé…

_Flashback :_

_J'avais cinq ans quand ça s'est passé la première fois. Mes parents m'avaient laissé le temps de quelques jours chez ma tante qui n'habitait pas très loin de chez nous. Mon… Mon cousin Stéphane avait 16ans. Il était assez bourru et pas très fin, mais d'un côté suite au divorce de ma tante, on pouvait comprendre son comportement… Etrange._

_Un jour que ma tante était au travail, je me retrouvais donc seul à la maison avec pour s'occuper de moi mon cousin. Il était assez cool avec moi, m'invitant souvent à jouer à la console avec lui, manger des pizzas avec de l'ananas dessus. J'adorais ça à l'époque, et lui aussi donc on en mangeait souvent…_

Les caresses de Steve lui montraient clairement qu'il lui était attentif. Il savait que la partie la plus dure arrivait pour lui et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes encore une fois. Essuyant ses yeux du creux de la main, il reprit une profonde respiration avant de continuer…

_Ce jour-là, il voulait me montrer un nouveau jeu. Le jeu du docteur. Je n'avais que cinq ans, je n'étais pas bête mais encore naïf. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était donc j'ai dit ok, pas de souci. Il m'a donc entraîné dans la chambre de sa mère. Je me… Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la grande armoire près du lit, les murs bleus de la chambre, qu'il faisait encore bien clair ce jour-là. Il me dit de m'allonger sur le lit, ce que je fis sans discuter. Il était peut-être cool à l'époque, mais des fois, je le trouvais… Vraiment effrayant. Et là, il en avait bien l'air. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais bien trop jeune. _

_Il m'a demandé… D'enlever mon pantalon et mon slip. Je n'ai pas dit non à nouveau. Ça me semblait bizarre mais, comme j'étais joueur à l'époque, je voulais connaître la suite. Je…_

Sa voix était maintenant secouée par les sanglots. Se rappelant de cet instant qui aura changé sa vie à jamais, du bruit d'une ceinture qu'on enlève, le cauchemar constant de son cousin se masturbant en le regardant. Les bruits de ceinture claquant sur ses fesses résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Ça l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Les cris de douleur que cela lui arrachait à chaque fois et les sanglots toujours et encore. Il se souvenait encore du miroir où il avait pu regarder ses fesses rougies par les multiples coups de ceinture, qui l'empêchaient de s'asseoir normalement et lui faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois.

_« Après les fesses, ça a été le dos. Il y… Il s'y prenait à plusieurs fois. Je le suppliais d'arrêter, de me laisser voir ma mère ou la sienne. J'aurais… J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là pour arrêter ce calvaire. Mais non, il choisissait toujours le bon jour, le bon moment. Et il était… Il était hors de question que j'en parle. Non oh ça il le savait bien que je ne dirais rien, il… Il avait réussi à me manipuler, me disant que je ne pourrais que passer pour un menteur, un mytho et que c'est ce qu'il dirait à tout le monde si j'osais le dire un jour. »_

Steve écoutait en silence, sa main passant avec douceur dans ses cheveux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa colère et ses larmes. Il pensait qu'il avait entendu le pire mais il se trompait totalement.

_« Après, il enleva son pantalon à son tour. Je… Je vois encore son sexe tenu dans sa main, son petit sourire machiavélique. Il savait que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire contre lui, il était beaucoup trop grand et trop fort pour moi. Il continuait à se toucher quand… Quand je le sentis entrer… Entrer un doigt en moi. Sans rien, sans salive, sans… La douleur était intense à chaque fois. Aucune douceur, aucune pitié… Je me souviens… Je me souviens d'avoir saigné après pendant un long moment car… Car si ça n'avait été qu'un doigt, ça aurait été… »_

Et de nouveau, il explosa en sanglots. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête toujours posée sur les jambes de Steve, il laissa parler pour la première fois de sa vie véritablement sa douleur. Son psy qu'il avait vu plusieurs années après quand son attitude commençait sérieusement à inquiéter tout le monde à l'école, n'avait jamais compris. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était la honte. Une honte terrible de s'être fait avoir pareillement à cet âge-là. Ne pas en parler, ne pas dévoiler, la peur d'être traité de mytho, mais maintenant il comprenait absolument tout.

_« Il… Il a totalement abusé de moi… Pendant… Presque… Pendant presque un an. Il m'a violé… Il m'a violé… »_

Les barrières étaient tombées pour lui. Impossible de se retenir. Il avait tellement honte. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne pouvait plus rien cacher maintenant. Steve entoura son corps tout tremblant de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Posant des baisers dans ses cheveux, caressant maintenant ses bras. Il voulait être fort pour lui mais il avait tellement mal pour lui : comment un homme aussi exceptionnel que son petit blond avait t-il fait pour vivre avec une telle souffrance toutes ces années ? Il ne lui en voulait bien sûr pas une seule seconde. A cet instant, ce qu'il voulait c'était faire payer cet homme. Oh oui, il allait le faire payer… Par n'importe quel moyen ! Et pendant que Danny s'endormait, à présent vaincu par la fatigue, il ne pensait qu'à une chose _Oh que oui, tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'abuser du petit-ami d'un ex-Seal !_

_Tbc…_

_AN : En France, les attouchements sexuels sont considérés au même titre qu'une pénétration : c'est du viol !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici donc la troisième et avant-dernière partie de cette histoire_

Cette nuit-là, Steve eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, beaucoup trop perturbé par les révélations de son petit-ami. Dans ces circonstances, il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour son courage. Après ce qu'il avait subi, il avait même du mal à croire qu'il ait accepté d'entretenir une relation avec lui. Ce qui lui fit réaliser que soit Danny lui vouait une totale confiance ou alors s'était-il laissé emporter par des sentiments mélangés ? Il priait vraiment pour que la première solution soit la bonne.

Le blond s'était encore réveillé deux fois cette nuit, pris par un cauchemar où Steve eut beaucoup de mal à l'en sortir encore. Maintenant que cette totale confiance entre eux s'était établie, il se promit de protéger aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait l'homme si fragile dans ses bras… En commençant par donner une bonne correction au connard qui avait pourri la vie de l'homme qu'il aime. Ne sachant ni où il habite, ni comment réussir à le contacter, il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit à cogiter là-dessus.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, il se dégagea de son étreinte avec Danny, s'y prenant avec la plus grande délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller. Il constata avec satisfaction que ce n'était pas le cas et remit avec douceur sur lui la couverture dont il les avait couverts durant la nuit. Ayant une soudaine envie de prendre l'air, il se leva, se mit en tenue de sport et partit faire un footing puis quelques kilomètres de nage, plus courte pour éviter que Danny ne se réveille paniqué. Il voulait vraiment revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Entrant dans le salon, il vit soulagé que le blond dormait toujours profondément. Il le trouvait si beau ainsi, si calme… Cet homme capable de si grandes colères, ça le rassurait de le voir ainsi. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui : pour avoir eu affaire à d'autres victimes de viol ces trois dernières années, il savait que ces personnes étaient capables de comportements plus qu'agressifs, colériques et parfois non maîtrisés. Il leur fallait aussi beaucoup de temps pour établir un lien de confiance avec d'autres personnes. Et il était très fier de faire parti de ceux-là ! Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive encore du mal. Mais tant que cette personne serait encore dans la nature, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas ! Il avait donc pris une décision et avant de leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, il monta prendre une douche et passer un petit coup de fil.

_« Oui allo ! Oui désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main, pour un ami ! »_

_« J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison, Steve ! Je ne dois être au bureau que dans deux heures ! »_

_« Je sais, je sais mais justement je voulais te prévenir que moi et Danny- sauf affaire de haute importance- ne serions pas là de la journée ! Je peux donc te faire confiance pour… »_

_« Bien sûr, pas de souci ! Tout va bien ? Danny va bien ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Chin ! En attendant, peux-tu me rendre un service ? »_

_« Oui sans souci ! »_

_« Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur le reste de la famille de Danny : tantes, cousins qui vivent ou auraient vécu dans le New Jersey ! Concentre-toi essentiellement sur un de ses cousins qui s'appelle… Stéphane ! »_

_« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, bro ! Tu as une voix toute bizarre ! »_

_« Trouve-moi les infos, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Et surtout, ne dis rien à Danny ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« S'il te plaît ? »_

_« A vos ordres, boss ! Je te rappelle dès que j'ai trouvé ! »_

_« Merci ! A plus tard ! »_

_« A plus tard ! »_

Il raccrocha sans attendre puis partit prendre sa douche…

(…)

Une demi-heure plus tard, Danny se réveilla, une bonne odeur de café envahissant ses narines. Un mal de crâne l'envahissait et il se demanda d'abord pourquoi. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela des événements d'hier soir. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir autant pleuré, surtout devant quelqu'un. Cela faisait peut-être 32ans mais pour lui, c'est comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout et encore plus des conséquences que cela a amené dans sa vie : une grande envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il voyait une pizza couverte d'ananas, ses tendances à facilement s'emporter contre quelqu'un- en particulier Steve- amené par un immense manque de confiance en lui. Il a beau se la jouer beau parleur comme ça, cette épreuve n'a en rien aidé. Le renfermement sur lui-même, sa timidité avec les hommes comme les femmes qui lui plaisaient. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais jamais il n'avait eu envie de faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux. Quoi de plus normal, me direz-vous ? Jusqu'à hier soir où toutes ses barrières s'étaient effondrées grâce au seul homme en qui il faisait entièrement confiance. Sa fille et son ex-femme n'ont jamais été au courant. A cette dernière, il n'en avait pas trouvé l'utilité. Sa fille ? Peut-être un jour, si les signes qu'il pourrait facilement reconnaître aujourd'hui étaient présents chez elle. Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose. Sa fille, sa raison de vivre… Il ne sait même pas de quoi il serait capable s'il apprenait qu'un homme avait eu l'audace d'abuser d'elle. Il ne chercherait même pas à comprendre : le vrai Danno se réveillerait !

Pour lui, c'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à faire- juridiquement parlant. Il avait tellement hésité sur ce point mais le manque de preuves, le nombre d'années et la maudite prescription jouaient en sa défaveur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : avancer et avancer, seul ou accompagné, psy ou pas, Steve ou pas. _Oh mon dieu, Steve !_

Steve qui était resté auprès de lui toute la nuit, qui l'avait réconforté à chacun de ses cauchemars, qui l'avait écouté tout du long… Que pensait-il de lui maintenant ? Etait-il dégouté de lui ? Le voudrait-il toujours dans sa vie, sentimentalement et professionnellement parlant ? Il a du mal à croire que ce soit le cas : qui voudrait d'un homme aussi faible et aussi fragile que lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais fut vite rassuré quand il tourna son regard vers les yeux si clairs de l'homme qu'il aime. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de sympathie y régnaient. De la pitié ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas… Quoique !

_« Ca va babe ? » Babe ? Bon ça ne veut rien dire mais y a un peu d'espoir enfin…_

_« Euh oui, ça va. Juste… J'ai très mal à la tête là maintenant. »_

_« Tiens je t'ai préparé des aspirines à avaler avec ton café. J'espère que ça va t'aller. »_

Il s'apprêtait à se reculer pour aller dans la cuisine mais une main se posa sur son bras. Relevant ses yeux dans le regard océan du blond, il y vit un mini sourire auquel il répondit, un sourire dans lequel il espérait pouvoir exprimer qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il serait là quoi qu'il arrive. Mais vu le visage du blond, il réalisa que ça ne suffirait pas.

Alors doucement, sans brusquerie, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement contre lui. Les larmes étaient finies, maintenant place à un câlin de réconfort, une embrassade pour montrer qu'il ne lui reprochait rien, qu'il le comprenait et qu'il serait toujours là quoi qu'il arrive.

_« Merci. Merci babe. »_

_« De rien. Je serais toujours là pour toi, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur et absolument rien ne me fera changer. »_

A ces mots, Danny se décala un peu de l'étreinte pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre once de mensonge, de doute, le moindre signe de dégoût. Il n'en trouva aucun mais pourtant il avait encore un peu de doute.

_« Tu… Tu es sûr de vouloir de moi ? Moi qui suis tout… Qui suis tout… »_

_« Je t'aime Danno. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Et quoi que t'ai fait cette ordure, je ne bougerais pas. Il me faudrait autre chose pour me faire partir. Je ne suis… Je ne suis peut-être pas fort avec les mots et je peux parfois te sembler… Sourd à tes propos. Mais je serais toujours là si tu vas mal. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu veux qu'on prenne notre relation en douceur, il n'y a aucun souci. Je saurais être patient, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ou pour lequel tu ne te sens pas prêt. »_

_« C'est la première fois où je t'entends autant parler. C'est que tu dois vraiment être sincère alors ! »_

La tentative d'humour avait réussie et ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire. A la fin, ils échangèrent un dernier regard rempli d'amour et de compréhension. Prudemment, comme une sorte de demande silencieuse, Steve approcha ses lèvres de celles de son comparse. N'y voyant aucun blocage, il les posa sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre et amoureux pour confirmer que rien n'avait changé. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Plus besoin de mots, tout était dit.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner à cet instant. Steve décrocha immédiatement en voyant le numéro de Chin s'afficher.

_« Chin, t'as quelque chose pour moi ? »_

_« Oui et je pense que tu vas être heureux. J'ai trouvé la trace de ce fameux Stéphane. Ça t'intéresse ? »_

_« Et comment ! Attends je prends de quoi noter ! »_

Il nota les coordonnées, sous le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami. Il l'ignora pour le moment, cherchant dans son téléphone un de ses contacts dans le New Jersey.

_« Oui c'est Steve. Oui désolé de t'appeler aussi tôt. Mais j'ai besoin d'un grand service là… »_

Les yeux de Danny s'ouvrirent en grand quand il comprit ce que Steve voulait faire. _Il ne va pas le tuer, quand même ? Il risquerait sa vie uniquement pour… Pour moi ?_

_« Oui tu me dois bien ça. Ecoute voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses… »_

_Tbc…_

_Je reviendrais bien sûr dessus dans le dernier chapitre. Je ne préfère rien dire sur ce que j'ai prévu pour garder une petite once de suspense dans cette histoire si difficile. Merci encore à ceux qui continuent à me suivre et pour vos messages de soutien. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon retour des Experts à la télé : inspiration gagnée. (Nick/Greg agagagagaga ^^^^ donc dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer avec un peu de vengeance, un peu de fluffy et un petit peu… De citron _

_« Babe, je suis rentré. Babe ? Oh Wahou ! »_

Steve venait de rentrer de l'hôpital pour un check-up, ses côtes ayant souffert encore un bon coup dernièrement. Il était d'excellente humeur depuis que le médecin lui avait affirmé que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait reprendre ses activités physiques normalement. Il en avait parlé avec Danny avant de quitter le QG, lui disant que logiquement tout devrait bien aller mais ne l'avait pas rappelé sur la route. Alors il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il vit en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Une table pour deux était dressée romantiquement, chandelles et nappe compris. Une délicieuse odeur de lasagne régnait dans la pièce et le clou de tout : son beau blond, affairé à dresser les assiettes, dansant sur la musique qui provenait de la chaîne hi-fi. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun : il était tellement fier de son homme. Depuis trois mois et leur « première nuit », Danny allait un peu mieux. Comme quoi s'être confié l'a aidé… Et a bien évidemment aidé d'autres personnes. L'appel de Steve à son contact du New Jersey se révéla beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

_Flashback :_

_« Voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. J'ai un ami qui m'est plus que cher qui est en situation très difficile avec un membre de sa famille. Une personne qui répond du nom de Stéphane Boutini… Oui j'attends… Quoi ? Non, tu plaisantes ? Et depuis quand ? Hum ça te dirait de lui rendre une petite visite. Il se pourrait bien que des charges supplémentaires soient portées contre lui. Merci de ton aide ! A plus ! »_

_Steve raccrocha, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'a peut-être aucun lien avec Danny mais au moins…_

_« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, babe ? »_

_La voix de Danny derrière lui le fit sursauter. Voyant le sourire de son homme, il était totalement intrigué mais il se dit que c'était bon signe. _

_« Cette ordure ne te fera plus jamais aucun mal, babe. Je te le promets. Je n'ai même pas besoin de l'aide de mon contact. »_

_« Tu… Tu m'expliques ? »_

_« Seulement si tu veux l'entendre ! »_

_Il n'était pas sûr de tout vouloir entendre. Mais s'il s'agissait de mettre l'homme qui a détruit 32ans de sa vie derrière les barreaux, ça pourrait l'aider dans un sens encore. Reprenant une profonde respiration, il hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait._

_« Ton… Enfin cet homme a deux plaintes contre lui. Il est accusé de coups et blessures sur sa femme, Bérénice. Celle-ci le soupçonne aussi d'actes de malveillance contre leur fille aînée de 12ans. Si… Si tu acceptes de témoigner, cela signifie… »_

_« Qu'il recevra une sentence de prison à vie. Donc il ne pourra plus faire de mal à sa famille… »_

_« Ainsi qu'à toi babe ! »_

_Sans émettre une réponse, il se jeta dans les bras de Steve, laissant couler ses larmes… Cette fois, de soulagement et de satisfaction. Il allait peut-être devoir témoigner mais son cauchemar allait prendre en partie fin, sachant cet homme en prison jusqu'à sa mort._

_« Merci… Merci… Merci babe ! Merci pour tout ! »_

_« De rien ! Je serais toujours là pour toi mon Danno ! »_

_Il lui posa un petit baiser dans le cou et ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre dans une tendre étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes, sans que Steve ne se prenne la peine d'ajouter que son contact fut une ancienne star de la boxe dans sa jeunesse et qu'à son humble avis, quand les policiers iront le coffrer risquaient de ne pas bien reconnaître la personne à arrêter…_

_Fin flashback :_

Cela faisait donc maintenant trois mois depuis ce fameux appel et Steve n'a jamais failli à sa promesse. Présent à chaque instant, venant même dans le New Jersey avec son homme pour le soutenir dans la terrible épreuve de l'interrogatoire. Même s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce à ce moment, voir son homme si chamboulé ensuite le convainc qu'il avait bien fait d'être là.

Et même si certaines nuits sont encore remplies de cauchemars, le moral de Danny est meilleur et il s'était même décidé à franchir la porte du bureau d'une psychologue, l'aidant dans chaque étape de sa reconstruction. Lui et Steve avaient passé l'étape des câlins, se donnant chacun un plaisir mutuel mais y allant très doucement dans les caresses plus poussées, le blond commençant seulement à accepter la présence d'un doigt dans son intimité.

Ce soir, il voulait franchir le dernier cap. Il se sentait enfin prêt et grâce à sa psychologue, il avait beaucoup moins peur. Il n'attendait maintenant plus qu'une chose : ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie et se sentir enfin « libéré ». La raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de préparer une petite soirée romantique en tête à tête, convaincu que ce dernier ne pourrait avoir qu'un avis positif de son médecin. Il espérait bien que oui. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille, mais se relaxa rapidement en reconnaissant son cher équipier :

_« Hum babe, ça sent bon tout ça ! Que fête t-on ? »_

_« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Steve ! D'abord vu le sourire tout heureux que t'as sur le visage, je devine que ta visite médicale s'est bien passée, non ? »_

_« Oui, ça y est ! J'ai le feu vert ! Je suis remis sur rails et oui j'en suis vraiment content car je commençais à devenir fou ! »_

_« Moi aussi ça me manquait de ne plus te voir aussi actif sur le terrain, même si des fois ça faisait des vacances à tout le monde ! »_

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. C'est vrai qu'un Steve « calme » est assez inhabituel, voire flippant. Et savoir qu'il revenait sur le terrain avec lui mettait Danny de très bonne humeur.

_« Puis c'est aussi… Ma façon de te dire encore… Merci pour tout ce que t'as fais pour moi ces trois derniers mois. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui ! »_

_« C'est pour qu'un compagnon existe, non ? Pour être là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments ? »_

_« Je crois, oui ! Mais… Merci quand même ! »_

_« De rien ! »_

Il lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou et s'apprêtait à se reculer pour voir en quoi il pourrait être utile avant d'être retenu par Danny qui se retourna face à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et entreprit un tendre et passionné baiser. Steve, un peu surpris, se reprit vite et passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille du blond, se penchant un peu en avant pour pouvoir approfondir un peu plus le baiser, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue. Leurs virilités se réveillèrent au même rythme que leur entrelacement de langues et le brun, pris d'une soudaine passion, passa ses mains sous le fessier bien rebondi de Danny et sans lâcher leur embrassade, l'installa sur le plan de travail.

A présent à la même hauteur pour continuer correctement, leur baiser gagna en ardeur alors qu'ils passaient leurs mains sur le haut de leurs corps. Séparant leurs lèvres par manque d'air, le Seal fit glisser les siennes dans le cou du lieutenant, qui émit quelques gémissements sous le délicieux traitement offert. C'était tellement bon pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, tant pis pour le petit repas. Faisant descendre ses mains au niveau du ventre parfaitement musclé, il se mit à le caresser sensuellement, envoyant ainsi un message clair au beau brun qui en soupira de contentement.

_« Tu ne veux pas manger d'abord ? »_

_« Le repas peut bien encore attendre quelques heures, non ? On a un four pour ça ! Moi ça fait trois ans que j'attends ce moment. Et je n'ai plus envie de reculer. »_

Surpris, Steve relâcha son cou et releva son regard vers le blond. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et d'amour, ne montrant aucun doute.

_« Tu es sûr de toi, babe ? »_

_« Plus que jamais ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Steven ! »_

_« Ok ! Surtout n'hésite pas à m'arrêter si ça ne va pas ! »_

Pour toute réponse, il reprit contact avec sa délicieuse bouche et le brun ne put résister. Il mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et sans rompre l'étreinte, les dirigea tous les deux vers la chambre, sans oublier de prendre soin d'éteindre le four et les bougies…

(…)

_« Ca va ? »_

_« O… Oui continue, t'inquiètes pas ! HAN ouah, oh oui juste là ! »_

Pour toute réponse, le brun continua son mouvement tout en douceur. Après de longues minutes de préparation prises très au sérieux, les deux hommes avaient réussi à franchir l'étape ultime. Et Danny se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Il pensait reculer encore mais son beau brun se montrait d'une telle tendresse et d'une telle délicatesse que le moindre risque de crispation disparut rapidement. Chaque mouvement de bassin était accompagné de petits baisers sur l'épaule, la clavicule, le cou, la joue sans encore atteindre la bouche. Ils se sentaient en parfaite osmose tous les deux, ils ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses, encore moins que cela s'arrête.

_« Gah ! Hum recommence ! »_

_« Ca te fait du bien ? »_

_« Oh… Oui, n'arrête pas ! Je n'aurais jamais cru… HHHUUUUMMMM… Que ça pourrait donner cette sensation-là ! »_

_« C'est tout le plaisir qu'apporte la stimulation de la prostate ! Tu veux que je continue ? »_

En réponse, le blond reprit ses lèvres avec amour, laissant échapper un long geignement de plaisir quand sa prostate fut de nouveau stimulée. Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en changeant légèrement d'angle de pénétration, arrachant un nouveau cri au plus jeune dont le plaisir était plus qu'évident. Il ne cachait pas le sien non plus. Voir ce visage si beau, si expressif, si… Détendu le rendait heureux. De nouveau un petit sentiment de fierté s'installa en lui. Fier du « résultat » aujourd'hui et surtout fier de son amour.

Le plaisir se fit ressentir de plus en plus et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore une fois, cette fois elles ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent au même moment le septième ciel, leurs noms retentissants dans la chambre en chœur. Un même sourire niais s'afficha sur leurs visages. A cet instant, aucun des deux ne pensait plus au repas. Leur attention n'était plus que portée sur l'un l'autre. Plus rien autour n'existait.

Lascivement, ils rejoignirent une dernière fois leurs bouches dans un baiser des plus tendres, leurs langues se rencontrant paresseussement. Avec un dernier sourire et un dernier « merci », ils s'endormirent, heureux d'avoir vaincu les démons du passé.

_Fin…_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, espérant n'avoir pas trop fait parler mon côté « guimauve » sur ce chapitre _


End file.
